Near field communication circuits are used for a multiplicity of different applications. Examples are the use of near field communication circuits in identification and payment systems. Near field communication circuits are also used in the industrial sphere, for example for solutions within the context of what is known as “Industry 4.0” or the “Internet of Things”. A near field communication circuit can be used in a broad spectrum for control, regulation or generally for power and data transmission.
A standard near field communication circuit, for example an RFID (Radio-Frequency Identification) circuit, can be supplied with power by means of electromagnetic waves and/or fields, for example by magnetic induction. In this case, a near field communication circuit may be exposed to an electromagnetic field that provides the near field communication circuit with more power than it needs. This can damage a conventional near field communication circuit, for example of account of overheating.